


Look my Way

by TimidTurnip



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Use Your Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidTurnip/pseuds/TimidTurnip
Summary: They've been dating for two months, so why does Wade keep flirting with other people?





	Look my Way

**Author's Note:**

> Done for my Jealousy Kink square on my Spideypool Bingo

The cup crushes in his hand, impossibly hot coffee spilling up over the top and onto Peter’s hand. It barely registers in his brain, his only thought of how Wade has his hip cocked to the side in the same fashion he does when he flirts with Peter. Only this time it’s directed at the person waiting next to him in line for a latte. Wade can’t just go around flashing his smile at every piece of ass he sees. It’s not even a  _ nice _ ass, it’s flatter than a piece of paper. And Peter is standing right there not three feet away with a perfectly round and perky ass, being ignored.

Wade laughs at whatever the person says to him and there just is no way Peter can watch this without screaming. So he tosses his cup in the trash and walks out of the cafe in a huff. They’ve been dating for two months now and Peter thought things were going  _ good _ . So why does this keep happening? Maybe he should have expected this, it is Wade flirt-with-everything-in-sight Wilson after all. It’s not like they’re even  _ boyfriends _ , they’re just dating. Nice casual dates because that’s what Peter is all about, apparently. 

It takes an impossibly long time for Wade to finally get with the program and follow Peter outside. He’s sipping something that Peter knows is ridiculously sweet and covered in a mountain of whipped cream. 

“Where’s your drink, love duck?” Wade sing songs, grinning wide. If he’s notices Peter’s sour mood, he doesn’t mention it. Or maybe he just doesn’t care. 

“When I put it down on the counter to put cream in, this lady picked it up and took a sip thinking it was hers. I’m not gonna drink something someone else had their lips on .” Peter lies, doing his best not to look over at where Wade stands. He doesn’t think he can handle looking straight at Wade with the anger bubbling up inside him. He’s liable to start throwing punches or push Wade down and fuck him so hard he never looks at another person again. It’s a toss up at this point.

“I could have got you something else.” Wade pouts, spinning his own cup in his hand. “Do you want some of mine?”

Peter huffs, kicking at the ground. “I don’t want to share your crummy drink.” 

“Hm, not much for sharing are you, sugar lump?” Wade still has that awful grin.

“I’m excellent at sharing. I share all the time.” 

“Is that so?” Wade’s tone is smug. 

“I gave you a bite of my cookie just the other day and it was my  _ favorite. _ ” Peter retorts, walking away from Wade and down the street.

Wade doesn’t even have to rush to catch up, his longer stride making it happen in just a few steps. 

“Yeah, but you yelled at me when I took too large a bite.” 

“You ate half the cookie with that one bite!” Peter practically yells, his anger seeping into his voice.

Wade laughs, his whole body shaking with the force of it. There are tears in his eyes that he wipes away. 

Peter ignores Wade for the rest of the walk, only answering Wade in grunts and the occasional shrug of his shoulder. When they find themselves in front of Peter’s building, Wade goes to follow Peter up the steps to the front door but Peter turns on him and places his hand up to halt the man. 

“I’ve actually got a lot of stuff to do, so you should just head home.” 

The look of hurt that crosses Wade’s face makes Peter feel a little guilty, they were supposed to watch bad movies and hang out. Only there is no way Peter can stomach staying in the same room as Wade, not with the rage burning inside him. 

“I, um, yeah I can do that.” Wade says unsure, his eyes searching Peter’s face. 

“I’ll call you later,” Peter offers. He doesn’t want to completely shut Wade out, he just needs some time. 

Peter turns, his keys already in his hands to unlock the door. Wade reaches out and tugs at Peter’s arm. 

“Did I take it to far?” Wade asks sincerely.

Peter’s eyes narrow. “Take what too far?”

Refusing to meet Peter’s eyes, Wade squirms where he stands. “The trying to make you jealous thing?” 

Crossing his arms and huffing, Peter stares daggers at Wade. 

“You look really cute today?” Wade smiles sheepishly.

Peter growls. 

“Handsome? Very handsome. You looking amazingly handsome today, my sweet pea. You’re the only one for me.” Wade laments, making a grand gesture with his hand. Coffee spills from his cup. 

“Am I though?” Peter spits out. 

“Of course! It wasn’t like that! I just, you get  _ so _ riled up. I love it when you get possessive. I mean look at me.” Wade says waving a hand down the length of his body. “I can’t believe you get jealous over  _ this. _ ”

Sighing, Peter rubs at his temples. This is turning into a level five sort of headache. Peter turns and opens the door to his building and holds it open for Wade to follow, which he does with a little hop in his step. There is no elevator in the building, it wasn’t built in the right century to have such amenities. They take the stairs, Wade trailing along a hair's breadth away from Peter.

Peter almost doesn’t want to let Wade inside his apartment, he sort of just wants to push the man down the stairs for making Peter feel this way. Inside Peter’s apartment, there isn’t much for space so they have to shuffle around the small amount of furniture Peter does own. There isn’t a couch, just a bed pushed into one corner with a tv across from it. There is a small desk for Peter to work next to the bed and a door leading to a kitchen so small if you stand in the middle of it you can touch every appliance at once. The bathroom isn’t any better. Still it’s cozy or at least that’s what you’re supposed to say in these sorts of situations so you don’t feel completely awful about how you live. Peter doesn’t even feel bad about the clothing strewn across the floor or the clutter that takes up his desk. He knows first hand that Wade’s place isn’t any better.

Still, it would be nice if there was a little more room so that Peter wouldn’t have to deal with Wade being right up in his face. He does his best though by kicking off his shoes and climbing up into the farthest corner on his bed. Wade sits on the end, the mattress dipping under his weight. 

“I didn’t think you’d get this mad,” Wade pulls at a loose strand from the pocket of his jeans. Twirling it around his finger before giving it a sharp tug and pulling it loose. 

Peter groans in frustration, “That’s the stupidest. Of course I’m gonna get mad. Am I not enough or something?”

“You’re a full course meal, baby boy! You always fill me up,” Wade says with a wink. “But when you’re jealous, you get  _ feisty. _ You don’t hold back at all.”

“Really?” Peter deadpans, “that’s what this is about?”

“Oh, you have  _ no  _ idea. You get super  _ rawr _ .” Wade makes a little clawing motion with his hand at the last word. 

Peter snorts out a laugh, it’s sort of impossible to stay mad at Wade. “Don’t make me castrate you.”

Wade wiggles his brow, the effect sort of lost without any eyebrows. “Wow, that’s pretty kinky. It’ll just grow back though.”

“You’re a real jerk,” Peter says with a fond smile. 

“Yeah, but I’m your jerk, right?” There’s a hesitation to the way Wade asks the question, like he’s not sure what answer he’s going to get.

“I mean, I’d like it if you were my jerk boyfriend but I really don’t share. So.” Peter’s heart rabbits in his chest. He can’t believe he just came right out and said it.

Wade lights up, his grin stretching wide. “Boyfriend!?” Wade squeals in delight and pounces across the bed to rain kisses down on Peter’s cheeks. 

Struggling out of Wade’s octopus grip is no easy feat but somehow Peter manages. He wiggles himself right out Wade’s arms and onto the floor with a thud, laughing as he lands on a shoe that digs into his back. Wade’s head pokes over the side of the bed to peer down at where Peter lies out of breath. 

“Are we doing floor sex?”

Peter digs the shoe out from under him and tosses it at Wade’s overly large obnoxious head. Wade makes a pained noise when the shoes hits him dead center in the face. 

“Spidey,” Wade whines from atop the bed, he clutches at his face as if a shoe to the face was the most painful of things to have ever happened to him. 

Peter rolls his eyes, his boyfriend is such a drama queen. Which only makes Peter’s smile widen.  _ Boyfriend.  _

“So,” Wade pops his head back over the side of the bed. “Look, I would never in a million years, cheat on you. I’m am all yours, sweet cheeks.”

“Okay,” Peter whispers, his face heating.  _ All his _ , he likes how that sounds.

“But, maybe, with the knowledge that I’m gonna be going home with you, if I batted my eyes at some cute little piece with the intention of winding you up so you get all  _ possessive _ . Well, how do you feel about that?” Wade tilts his head to the side, his face serious.

Licking his lips, Peter thinks over the proposition. “It would be just to make me jealous, nothing more?” 

Wade’s hood flops around his head as he vigorously nods.

“From time to time, I think I can handle that. There will have to be limits.”

Pushing himself off the bed, Wade slithers halfway off the bed tell he can reach and pull Peter’s face to his own. Wade tilts his head to the side, pressing his lips firmly to Peter’s. 

“The safe word is ‘fergalicious’. Don’t be afraid to use it, honey dumpling.” 

Wade smacks his lips against Peter’s forehead in a sloppy kiss that has Peter wiping drool away. Despite how gross it is, it has Peter smiling and pulling Wade in for a proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Such idiots. I love them.
> 
> Come say hi on the [tumbles](https://thetimidturnip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
